japan_voice_actorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yū Asakawa
Yū Asakawa (浅川 悠 Asakawa Yū, born March 20, 1975 in Tokyo) is a Japanese voice actress. She also provides the voice samples for the Crypton Future Media's most recent Vocaloid, Megurine Luka. Asakawa is currently a freelance voice actress and was previously attached to Arts Vision (as of October 1, 2014). She was previously married to fellow voice actor Showtaro Morikubo but the two are now divorced. She served as a co-host of an internet webshow Otaku Verse Zero with Patrick Macias, a previous editor-in-chief of Otaku USA. Filmographyedit Anime televisionedit 1997 * Those Who Hunt Elves 2 (Rena) * Chō Mashin Eiyūden Wataru (Mario) 1998 * Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight (Shiris) * Cyberteam in Akihabara (Tsugumi Higashijujo) * Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 (Priscilla S. "Priss" Asagiri) 1999 * Space Pirate Mito (Shin) * Gokudo (Nanya) * Shin Hakkenden (Rei) * Jibaku-kun (Alibaba) * Seraphim Call (Kasumi Kurenai) 2000 * Boogiepop Phantom (Nagi Kirima) * Love Hina (Motoko Aoyama) * Vandread (Jura Basil Elden) * Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo (Sho) 2001 * Viper GTS (Carrera) * Beyblade (Raju) * Immoral Sisters (Rumi Kitazawa) * Vandread: The Second Stage (Jura Basil Elden) * Gekito! Crush Gear Turbo (Hiroomi Taki) * Hikaru no Go (Yūki Mitani) * Angel Blade (Nailkaizer) 2002 * RahXephon (Shinobu Miwa) * Love Hina Again (Motoko Aoyama) * Azumanga Daioh (Sakaki) * Detective Conan (Terumi Hoshino) * Hikaru no Go: Heian Gensou Ibunroku (Motoyori Mitani) * Gekitou! Crush Gear Turbo (Hitomi Taki) * Asobotto Senki Goku (Katoruku) * Gravion (Mizuki Tachibana) * Hikaru no Go: Insei Choujou Kessen (Motoyori Mitani) 2003 * Crush Gear Nitro (TB) * Immoral Sisters 2 (Rumi Kitazawa) * Kaleido Star (Pamela) * Zatch Bell! (Kiyama Tsukishi) 2004 * Gravion Zwei (Mizuki Tachibana) * Kyo kara Maoh! (Berma) * Pugyuru (Kanato) * Samurai 7 (Sanae) * DearS (Eiko) * Lupin III: Stolen Lupin (Rebecca Lambert) * Sweet Valerian (Pop) * Detective Conan (Shunya Ogata) * School Rumble (Itoko Osakabe) * Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny (Krista Awbrooke) * Black Jack (Tom) * Angel Blade Punish! (Nailkaizer) 2005 * Starship Operators (Renna Satomi) * Buzzer Beater (Lazuli) * MÄR (Sarah Band) * Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (Caldina) * Idaten Jump (Whip) * Gunparade Orchestra (Momoka Kudou) * Perfect Dark Zero (Mayhem) * School Rumble: 1st Semester Extra Class (Itoko Osakabe) 2006 * Brighter than the Dawning Blue (Karen Clavius) * Fate/stay night (Rider/Medusa) * Kyo no Gononi (Koji Imai) * School Rumble: 2nd Semester (Itoko Osakabe) * Spider Riders (Beerain) 2007 * Naruto: Shippuden (Fūka) * Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn (Yeoha) * Ikki-Tousen: Dragon Destiny (Shiryū Choūn) * Buzzer Beater II (Lazuli) * Bamboo Blade (Konishi) 2008 * Our Home's Fox Deity (Enju) * Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians (Shiryū Choūn) * Mission-E (Katsuura Miharu) * Ikki Tousen: Eloquent Fist (Shiryū Choūn) 2010 * Chu-Bra!! (Takatō) * The Qwaser of Stigmata (Eva Silver) * Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (Shiryū Choūn) * K-ON!! (Norimi Kawaguchi) * Amagami SS (Hibiki Tsukahara) 2011 * Rio: Rainbow Gate! (Queen) * Freezing (Arnett Macmillan) * Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (Jami Yokoshima) * Twin Angel: Twinkle Paradise (Ms. Saijō) * Manyū Hiken-chō (Mizuki) * Carnival Phantasm (Rider) * Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! (Momoyo Kawakami) 2012 * Amagami SS+ (Hibiki Tsukahara) * Brave10 (Anastasia) * Upotte!! (Ms. Fujiko) * Tanken Driland (Angela) * Aikatsu! (Honoka Tsukikage) 2013 * Senran Kagura (Daidōji) * Sasami-san@Ganbaranai (Juju Tsukuyomi) * Ore no Imōto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai (Misaki Fujima) * Arata: The Legend (Osome) * Love Lab (Yoshida) * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya (Rider) 2014 * Nobunagun (Isaac Newton/Jess Beckham) * The World Is Still Beautiful (Mina) * Riddle Story of Devil (Irena) * Akame ga Kill! (Leone) * Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Rider) 2015 * The Testament of Sister New Devil (Chisato Hasegawa) * Minna Atsumare! Falcom Gakuen SC (Ilya Plate) * The Testament of Sister New Devil BURST (Chisato Hasegawa) * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid (Micaiah Chevelle) 2016 * Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia (Zelshione) 2017 * Schoolgirl Strikers Animation Channel (Tierra〈Yukako Odagiri〉) 2018 * Killing Bites (Kaori Rikujō) Theatrical animationedit * Cyber Team in Akihabara: 2011 Summer Vacation (1999), Tsugumi Higashijujo * Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (2001), Sakaki * Hamtaro film series (2001–), Tongari * RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio (2003), Shinobu Miwa * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation (2005), Rosamia Badam * Hells Angels (2008), Kuronora * Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2010), Rider * K-ON! the Movie (2011), Norimi Kawaguchi * Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (2017-), Rider Tokusatsuedit * Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack (1998), Mimeena * Chousei Kantai Sazer-X (2005), Water General Aqual Video gamesedit * 11eyes: Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shōjo (Mizusu Kasukabe) * Alan Wake (Sarah Breaker) * Amagami series (Hibiki Tsukahara) * Anarchy Reigns (Sasha Ivanov) * Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel (Harvestasha) * Armored Core 3 (Rain Myers) * Azur Lane (USS Ranger) * Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean (Eime) * Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (Ilona) (Japanese dub) * D.C. II: Da Capo II (Maika Mizukoshi) * Demonbane (Makoto) * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (Shalua Rui) * Eternal Sonata (Rondo) * Ever17 -the out of infinity-'' (Tsugumi Komachi) * ''Fate/stay night (Rider/Medusa) * Fate/hollow ataraxia (Rider/Medusa, Stheno, Euryale) * Fate/Grand Order (Stheno, Euryale, Medusa, Gorgon) * Fighting Beauty Wulong series (Lucky Shimoda) * Final Fantasy XIII series (Reburo) * Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn (Rolf, Mia) * Freedom Wars (Natalia "9" Woo) * Future Diary (Azami Kirisaki/13th) * Galaxy Angel (Riserva Chianti) * Granblue Fantasy (Anthuria) * Growlanser: Heritage of War (Sherrice) * Gunparade Orchestra series (Momoka Kudou) * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de series (Kazuhito, Phantom, Sefuru, Taira no Kiyomori) * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA (Luka Megurine) * Ima Sugu Oniichan ni Imōto da tte Iitai! (Satsuki Shinonome) * Jak II (Ashelin) (Japanese dub) * Killer Is Dead (Betty) * Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de (Natose) * Kingdom of Paradise (Yen Lan) * Mind Zero (Reika Kisaki) * The Legend of Heroes VII (Ilya Plate) * Love, Elections & Chocolate (Satsuki Shinonome) * Lovely Idol (Sayuki Katagiri) * Luminous Arc (Mavi) * Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! (Momoyo Kawakami) * Monster Monpiece (Beauty of the Mask) * Muv-Luv: Alternative (Misae Munakata) * Onimusha 3: Demon Siege (Michelle Aubert) * Prism Ark series (Sister Hell/Theresa) * Robot Alchemic Drive (Saki Kyono) * Senran Kagura series (Daidōji) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (Nel Zelpher) * Summon Night 4 (Aroeri) * Super Robot Wars series (Shou Tachibana, Mizuki Tachibana) * Symphonic Rain (Cordell) * Sudeki (Rini) * Tokyo Majin Gakuen series (Komaki Sakurai) * Twinkle Crusaders (Riesling Tōyama) * White Album 2 (Mari Kazaoka) * Wizardry: Labyrinth of Lost Souls (Odoriasu Ruby Blood) * Tears to Tiara II: Haō no Matsuei (Aemiria) * Yoake Mae yori Ruriiro na (Karen Clavius) Referencesedit # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ "Daily Video: Japan's English-Language Otaku-Verse Zero". Anime News Network. November 17, 2010. Retrieved June 30, 2017. Category:Actresses from Tokyo Category:Japanese voice actresses Category:Japanese video game actresses Category:Living people Category:1975 births